The Date
by We'reTheOnesWhoWrite
Summary: Rick and Michonne's genius seventeen-year-old daughter, Georgia, is having her first date. While Michonne is thrilled and excited, overprotective papa Rick is anything but. As such, he is determined to let the young man know just how unhappy he is about the date.


We have a nice Grimes family tale with overprotective daddy Rick making an appearance. Please enjoy this one shot prompt written by **Richonnelvr218**.

Be sure to check out her other works on her FF page.

This prompt was inspired by **Morenachans**. Thank you!

**-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

"This was fun, Mom, but it's a date, not prom."

"You weren't interested in prom, so this is like your prom for me. Besides, this is your first date, Georgia, so a little mother/daughter time: lunch, finding the perfect outfit, and pampering with a mani-pedi was called for." Michonne Grimes smiled at her baby girl before turning onto the street to their house. "We had to celebrate this special day."

"I do love the sundress," said Georgia, reaching for the bag at her feet.

"Me, too. It's the perfect choice for a dinner cruise on a summer evening. Not too dressy, not too casual, and it's as pretty as you." Michonne tightened her French-tipped fingers around the steering wheel, bubbling with so much excitement. "You only get one first date, sweetie, so I was happy to buy it."

"We'll, technically, first dates can happen…"

"Don't be smart, Miss Smarty Pants. You only get one first date ever. It's a big deal. Don't steal my joy, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Georgia chuckled. "It's a shame this is a big deal now. I'm seventeen and I'm just having my first date. You do see the problem with this scenario, right?"

"Georgia."

"Mom, this first date should have happened two years ago, but that husband of yours…"

"Your father," Michonne said, biting back a laugh. Rick's princess suddenly became 'her' daughter when he learned about this date yesterday. Georgia may look like her, but she and Rick were two sides of the same coin.

"All I'm saying is Carl, Andre, and RJ, didn't get the stranglehold I did."

"Your dating options were different." Two years ago Georgia was too young for the boys in her class and too smart for the boys her age. "Beside, you were only focused on your studies, not boys."

"And Daddy loved that. I'm mentioning this because of principle. He didn't even make the suggestion that I go out, while a parade of chicks came in and out of the house for his sons with their Grimes charm that he couldn't talk enough about. I have charm, too."

"You do, but you're our only daughter. Our baby. Cut Rick some slack."

"I've been trying, but Daddy…" A loud groan curtailed Georgia's words. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"What's the ma -" Michonne didn't bother finishing her question when she spotted the source of her daughter's annoyance on the wraparound porch. She shouldn't have been surprised, but this was too much even by Rick standards. Michonne pulled into the driveway, barely getting the car into park, when her unhappy daughter reached for the door handle.

"Take a breath first, sweetheart," Michonne advised, well aware this situation could get out of hand quickly. Georgia being her blue-eyed, honey-complexioned replica would help with Rick, much like RJ being Rick's brown-eyed twin made her a softy, but in the instance not too much. She smoothed Georgia's dark brown locs. "You need to calm down."

"Too late." Georgia marched out of the car and stomped onto the porch ignoring the greetings from Glenn, Daryl, Abraham, and Tyreese. Arms crossed, she fixed her father with the head tilt he had mastered, while Michonne gathered the two shopping bags and raced after her. "What are you doing?"

Rick looked away from the barrel of the shotgun he'd been cleaning. "Princess, what's the problem?"

"What's the problem? You and your posse here with shotguns, scopes, and archery. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we're goin' hunting."

"Hunting for what?"

"Whatever crosses our path." He closed the chamber with a loud click. "I'm thinking young bucks."

Michonne made it to the porch and handed the bags to RJ to place inside while Georgia seethed. She stepped between father and daughter. "You didn't mention going hunting to me, Rick," she said, taking the gun and handing it to Carl.

"No?" Rick puckered for a kiss, but she left him hanging. Rick grunted. "I'm certain I've mentioned it to you several times," he answered, glancing in Georgia's direction.

"I heard Dad mention it," Andre said, checking the clip of his service weapon. Both he and the year-older Carl had followed in Rick's footsteps by becoming deputies, and Rick was certain RJ would join the tradition, too. He said it was in their blood, although Andre was two when she and Rick met. "Didn't you hear it, Carl?"

"Yeah, I heard it, too, Mom," Carl affirmed to Rick's widening grin.

Michonne eyed her smug husband. She loved him so, but he was being an ass. Did he really think threatening to shoot any boy who even smiled in Georgia's direction counted? Their sons seemed to. She knew he would never shoot a boy for showing their daughter interest, but he was all about making those boys think he would, and now their sons and friends were helping him do it. Exasperated, Michonne turned to Georgia. "The bags are in the living room. You go on and get dressed, sweetie. Davie will be here soon."

"We'll see," Rick mumbled.

With their miffed daughter's departure, Michonne grabbed Rick's hand and dragged him to the other side of the porch out of earshot from their friends and their arsenal. "Seriously?" she barked.

"What? The guns aren't loaded, except Andre's. He's the best shooter, so there's one bullet in his chamber. In case we need to fire off a warning shot."

Michonne crossed her arms, glaring. "Rick?"

"Who is this boy, huh?"

"You know who he is."

"I know his mother is Alexandria's newest district attorney, but having a working relationship with Jocelyn Reese doesn't give me any insight on this boy who wants to - Exactly what does he want to do with our daughter?"

"Take her out to dinner." Michonne scoffed. She usually loved listening to Rick talk. His Southern twang was so charming, but not so much today. "You're being ridiculous."

"Your daughter is being ridiculous. That boy's in college."

"So is Georgia."

"It's different."

"Yes, because our brilliant daughter will be a junior, and Davie's an eighteen-year-old rising freshman. He's barely a year older than her."

"I've heard things about Jocelyn's husband."

"I could tell her a few things about mine, too."

Rick frowned. "I'm serious, Michonne. Word is John Reese was in the CIA. Some sort of assassin."

"What's that got to do with Davie?" After a silent beat, Michonne replied, "Exactly. Nothing. We've met John and Joss, and they seem like nice people. I'm sure Davie is more of the same."

"Georgia's too young."

"She's a mature seventeen and this is her first date, Rick. She's not too young. The boys were dating much earlier." The more Michonne talked the more Rick frowned, but he had to hear this. "Georgia has always been about her studies, but a nice young man has asked her out and she wants to go. So, you have to let go. We raised our children right and Georgia is very smart in many ways. You have nothing to worry about." Michonne cupped Rick's cheeks and kissed him softly, gently raking his thin white beard. His scowl lessened. "Put away the guns, send our friends home, and don't use your authority as sheriff to have one of your deputies follow the kids." She held up a finger. "I mean it."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Fine. Fine." He tapped his finger on his lips. "Can I get a little somethin'? Your hands are real pretty, but you were gone for hours."

Michonne gave him a peck.

He frowned and pulled her closer, nibbling her neck, palming her backside. "A little more, hmm?"

After nearly twenty-one years of marriage, she was still putty in his hands, but that wouldn't do right now. He'd given in too easily about Davie, so he was up to something. Gathering resolve, Michonne pulled away. "Maybe later. We'll see how things go," she said in a way that made clear the likelihood of later was dependent on his behavior. "I'm going to help Georgia get ready."

Michonne left Rick and his sour face on the porch. He was scheming some new fear tactic for Davie Reese. She could hear his wheels turning. That poor boy didn't know what he had coming.

As the hour drew nearer to six, Rick's attention was divided between the stairs, the front door, and his watch. He didn't delude himself, he knew this day would come, but he'd hope to put it off for a little while longer. About thirteen more years.

He'd been lucky. His baby was as beautiful as she was brilliant. Books had been her focus. Named after his home state where she was conceived during a weekend trip, Georgia wanted to be a lawyer like her mom, and was well on her way to making it happen. The boys he saw stealing glances at her knew better than to step up to Sheriff Grimes daughter, but not so for this Davie Reese who had been in town all of a month. No, this kid had bewitched his baby girl after one meeting.

Raising boys was different. He had Carl and Michonne had Andre when they met. Recovering from the deaths of their spouses, they'd found deep love with each other and their young blended family thrived. Andre couldn't be more his nor Carl hers, and that was true before the adoption papers.

Two years into their marriage, they welcomed Rick, Jr., and a year after RJ, he got his precious baby girl. His Georgia Emily, his little princess. Michonne's beauty and brains and his will. And seventeen years later, along comes some ogre to whisk her away.

The doorbell rang. Rick's eyes narrowed. The stench of ogre was in the air.

"I'll get it," Carl, Andre, and RJ announced, all standing from the couch.

Rick held out his hand, halting his twenty-four, twenty-three, and eighteen year olds. "This is for me," he said. "I'll get it. Y'all just be ready."

He walked over and pulled open the door, glaring at the tall, handsome young man dressed in a button-down white shirt and dark slacks. The even expression Rick encountered remained unchanged as he scrutinized closer. This kid was every bit the bronze-skinned, brown-eyed version of his father. Right down to the clothing.

"Davie Reese, Sheriff Grimes." The teen extended his hand, his unflinching gaze stayed trained on Rick's. A little smile turned Davie's lips. "I'm here for Georgia."

After a couple of seconds, Rick shook the hand, deciding against breaking it when he'd already set his sights on breaking the boy's spirit. "Come in," he said, stepping aside and letting Davie in. "My sons and I would like to chat a bit before Georgia comes down."

"Okay." Davie smirked curiously as he acknowledged Carl, Andre, and RJ. "Gentlemen," he said.

"What do you want with our little sister, huh, GQ?" Carl said, stalking around Davie, eyeballing him. He flicked the shirt collar. "Well?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard my brother, pretty boy," Andre replied, folding his arms and coming nearly nose to nose with Davie who was maybe an inch shorter than his six-two. "What are you up to? My sister is about books, not model types."

"Did I hear a compliment in there?"

"No," RJ piped in. "Whatever you have in mind for Georgia, you can forget it." He thumped his finger on Davie's head, slightly mussing the neatly trimmed dark curls. "All of it."

"I should forget dinner? C'mon, guys, I- I haven't eaten yet."

"You're not hungry," Rick said, stepping toward Davie as the boys moved back.

"I'm not?"

"Nope. In fact, you're not feeling well." Rick placed his hands on Davie's shoulders, determined to make him blink. "You're coming down with something."

"What's that, sir?"

"A series of fists to your body if you think of leaving this house with my daughter."

Davie chuckled and lifted the hands away. "Excuse me," he said, pushing pass Rick and the boys and taking a seat on the sofa, grinning. "Seriously, Sheriff, is that the best you got?"

"What?" Rick barked, this confrontational youngster nothing like the cowering sap he expected after a full-court press of Grimes testosterone. He tilted his head. "Are you challenging me in my house?"

"Dad, let me handle this chump," Andre said, using his slight height advantage to tower over the interloper.

"I'm the oldest!" Carl exclaimed. "It should be me."

"I'm his age, that's why I should take him," said RJ, pounding his balled fist into his open palm. "Give him some false hope."

Rick held up his hand. "Fellas, it's okay," he said, struggling to get a read on this bold if not somewhat foolish young man.

"Sir and protective brothers, my words weren't a challenge, not really. It's just… My dad and big brother prepared me for this, so I was expecting a little more. Especially after encountering the man with the crossbow across the street and he told me I should reconsider coming in."

"But here you are."

"Yes." Davie nodded and sat back on the couch. "I've not been on the other side of this before, but I do have a big sister. My dad didn't use a guy with a crossbow though, he worked solo and preferred intimidation with guns." Davie spaced his hands several inches apart. "Big and powerful, but unloaded guns."

An expletive roared in Rick's head. He knew he should have kept the guns out.

"Dad had quite a bit of success, and a lot of love for my sister," Davie continued, "so I can't fault a father who would do the same for his daughter. I just have to ride out the storm and stand my ground. I only met Georgia yesterday, but I think she's worth battling the storm. I would like to get to know her better." Three sets of stunned eyes turned to Rick for answers as Davie slapped his hands on his knees. "So, who's up next?"

Michonne stared at her daughter's reflection in the full-length mirror. "Georgia, you look so beautiful." The turquoise dress with white floral prints complemented her perfectly and with her locs pulled into a loose bun, she looked stunning. Michonne battled tears. She didn't want to be that emotional mother. Not yet.

"I'm not too dressy?" Georgia did a complete turn. "It is a first date."

"No, sweetie, it's perfect. You are perfect." Michonne cupped Georgia's chin. "Now if you would just loosen your jaw a bit."

"I want to." Georgia groaned, moving to the bed. "Did Daddy disband the posse?"

"Daryl thinks he's being inconspicuous, but he's hanging around outside. Your brothers are still downstairs, but the others are gone." Michonne sat beside Georgia and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, Rick will behave."

"You think?"

_No!_ "He has to," Michonne said. "This date is happening, and not wanting to see you grow up won't keep you from growing up. He's overprotective because he loves you so much."

"I know, Mom, but I'm not five anymore."

"No matter how old you get, you'll always be his little girl. Andre is getting married next year. My baby will have a wife. He's this tall, strong, muscular man, but when I look at him, he's the tiny, warm, screaming perfection the doctor placed in my arms. It's a parent thing. I think it's worse with fathers and daughters. Especially when it's the first time a young man has gotten a daughter's attention."

"Davie has done that. Mom, he is just so…"

"Cute," Michonne finished. "You've mentioned that...several times." She tapped Georgia's knee. "What else is he?"

"Tall. Mmm."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Can we go a little deeper, hmm?"

"Okay." Georgia laughed. "He's really nice. Intelligent, funny, and considerate."

"He bumped into you at the mall."

"Uh-huh. After he apologized profusely, we started talking and discovered we have a lot in common. Our parents are in law or law enforcement, we're the youngest in our families, and he'll be attending the same university as me. His being so fine is a bonus." Her cheeks blushed. "We talked for hours, but I could've stared at him for five more." Georgia grinned broadly just as the doorbell rang. She shot off the bed. "That's him. He's here, he's here." She inhaled and exhaled quickly. "We can't leave him down there with the Grimes Gang. There's no telling what Daddy and my overprotective big brothers will do." She turned back to the mirror and fussed with her hair. "Mom, do I really look okay?"

"Breathe, baby."

Georgia whimpered. "I'm so nervous." She flopped onto the bed, groaning into her hands.

"Hey, hey." Michonne sat beside her daughter, pulling her hands from her face. "Don't be nervous. You're gorgeous, and I know Davie already thinks so." She stroked Georgia's hair. "This is a fun night for you to get to know a young man you already like. There's more to life than studying, and I'm so glad you're learning that. No nerves, okay?"

The two shared a tight hug as Georgia breathed easier. "Thanks, Mom."

"That's what I'm here for." Michonne curled Georgia's arm around hers. "Let's sit here a few minutes. Let your father and brothers see the qualities you see in Davie."

Georgia scoffed. "I don't think it's possible."

"They need to try." Rick talked big, and he tended to back it up, but this was more bluster than anything. He would try his intimidation, but then he'd have to gauge his true impression of Davie, without the blinders of 'this kid is interested in my daughter' getting in the way. "You like him, right?"

"You know I do."

"So, I suspect they'll be seeing more of him and they'll need to get used to it."

Rick stared wordlessly at Davie. He didn't know if he admired his bravado or disliked him more because of it. If he'd had the guns and Andre had fired the warning shot, it probably would've scared the kid away and he wouldn't have these questions now. But Michonne said no guns, and he loved her too much to refuse her anything.

Andre cleared his throat. "Dad, I'm joining Tasha and her folks for dinner, so if this is over…"

"This was over before it started," RJ grumbled, shaking his head. "Major fail."

Carl sputtered, unable to stifle his laughter. He shrugged. "Sorry, Dad. We tried."

"Yeah," Rick murmured. "Go on, Andre. Thank Abraham again for earlier and give him and Sasha my best."

"They're getting me as a son-in-law, so they already have your best," he quipped. "Tell Mom bye." With a wave, he was out the door, laughing.

Carl nudged RJ's shoulder. "Let's go to Joe's and shoot some pool."

"You'll spring for burgers?"

"Fine."

"And I can stay over again tonight?" he asked as they walked toward the door. "Get more used to living there?"

"You're not living there. Andre's my roommate."

"Thanks to Tasha, he's barely there. Dad and Mom won't mind me moving in. Can we discuss it?"

"No." Carl pushed him outside and closed the door.

"Sir, uh…" Davie began.

Rick held up his hand. "Don't talk, I'm still thinking."

"Thinking about what? If I can take out Georgia?"

"Do I have a choice in that?"

"You're her father. I'd say you do."

"Pfft. You definitely don't know my daughter."

"I want to rectify that." Davie left the couch and approached. "You have no reason to believe this, but I'm not a bad guy. No criminal history. I'm not a junior in college like Georgia, but I graduated at the top of my high school class. My parents think I'm pretty awesome." He grinned.

Rick scowled. Davie's smile disappeared. "Why do you want to date Georgia?" he asked, needing to hear this response.

"I'm sorry?"

"Answer the question. Why do you want to date her?"

"Because she's nice. She's so smart, kind, and, yes, very beautiful. Who wouldn't want to get to know her? I feel honored that she agreed to the date."

Rick rubbed his hand over his beard. She did agree to the date. Just like with Michonne, he couldn't deny Georgia anything. _Damn._

"If it's any consolation, sir, my dad seems to know things that happen with me - with people. A sense or something, I don't know, but he does. And if I were the least bit disrespectful to Georgia, I wouldn't have to worry about you more than I would him."

"That's supposed to console me?"

Davie nodded. "Yes, sir, it really should."

Footsteps on the stairs turned Rick in that direction. His heart swelled as his two beauties descended. His stunning bride and his baby girl who'd been body-snatched by a stubborn, lovely young woman. Time was kind and cruel. Fantastic to his women, and a tormentor to him.

Davie gasped. "Georgia, you look so… Whew. You look really, really, _really_ great."

Her eyes brightened and smile grew. Rick stomach churned. "Thank you," Georgia replied. "So do you."

Rick didn't know what bothered him more, Georgia's grinning or Davie's leering.

"Is everything okay down here?" Michonne asked, as Rick helped her and Georgia down the last step.

He nodded. "So far, darlin'," he answered, but he had one more question. Rick gazed upon his daughter, shaking his head. Where had his baby gone? "Do you really want to do this, Georgia?"

"Yes, Daddy, I do."

Rick nodded. "Okay." He kissed her cheek. "You do look really, really, really great, princess. Have fun."

"What?" Georgia's eyes stretched. "You mean it?"

"Yeah." He curled his arm around Michonne's waist. "You two have a good time."

Michonne stroked his forearm, smiling her approval.

Beaming Davie made his way over, extending his hand to Michonne. "Mrs. Grimes, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Davie, you, too," she said.

"It's obvious why Georgia is so lovely," he said, glancing from mother to daughter and back again.

"How sweet." Michonne cast Rick a pleased, mirthful smirk. He rolled his eyes as hers gleamed as brightly as Georgia's. This kid was charming the hell outta his women. "How are your parents?"

"Good. They're getting settled."

"Maybe we could have you all over for dinner soon."

"Thank you, ma'am. That would be nice." Davie offered his arm to Georgia. "You ready?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded and kissed Michonne and Rick.

"Don't be out too late," Rick said, as he and Michonne walked them to the door.

Georgia sighed. "We won't, Daddy. Bye. Bye, Mom."

"Bye," Michonne said, watching as Davie helped Georgia into the car and they drove away. She closed the door and draped her arms around Rick's neck. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know." He pressed his forehead to hers. "Our baby is on a date."

"She's with a very respectful young man. He wasn't bleeding or limping, so that means you must at least like him a little."

"It means he threw me for a loop."

"Huh?"

Rick locked her fingers with his and led her to the sofa. "His father and big brother prepared him for the potential onslaught," he explained as they sat. "He was ready for the intimidation. Seems Reese and I have that in common when it comes to our daughters."

"Is that why our sons left?"

"Yeah." He kissed her hand. "Andre's with the Fords and Carl and RJ are playing pool."

"Is RJ coming home tonight?"

"Doubt it. He's trying to convince Carl to let him move in."

"He's what? Andre still lives there." Michonne's brows furrowed. "RJ needs to stay here or on campus."

"A bachelor pad is way more appealing than home or a dorm room."

"Humph. I think you've had your attention on the wrong kid. He just graduated high school."

"He's exploring his new freedom. His new life."

"Like Georgia."

Rick groaned, throwing his head on the back of the couch. "Oh, God."

"Be honest, Rick." She brushed his shoulder. "You like, Davie. Admit it."

"I don't like any kid who grins at my daughter the way he did."

"Our daughter is beautiful, and he's aware of that. She was grinning pretty hard herself."

"Wasn't she? Ugh!" He shook his head. "I'm not ready for this."

"Sure you are." Michonne straddled him. He moaned, hardening instantly as her fingers raked through his hair. "Listen. You hear all that quiet? That's what happens when all our children are out of the house." Her mouth covered his. Her warm, sweet tongue brushed his and quickly retreated to trail slowly down his neck. "I miss them, but I can get used to this."

"Yeah?" Rick reclined Michonne on the couch, and reached for the zipper of her jeans. "Me, too," he said, claiming her sweet, full lips and starting a special date of their own.


End file.
